


soft kisses in silence

by flcv



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, have i said soft, i was going to make it angsty but couldn't bring myself to do it, soft lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flcv/pseuds/flcv
Summary: Nadia and her apprentice have nightmares, so they turn to comfort each other.





	soft kisses in silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! First fic here on AO3, but I just had to make something soft and nice with these two because they just deserve it.

Nadia rose early, earlier than everyone in the palace for once. Not even her loyal servants were up, and she mused on what woke her up in the first place. As she stretched and fixed the pillow to lay slightly more upright, Nadia realized that she didn’t remember anymore, the images that still haunted her long gone. 

Not quite sure what to do now that she was up and unable to go back to sleep, she pondered to go visit the apprentice. Often, when lost in thought, Nadia found herself thinking about her. It would almost scare her if it didn’t feel so natural. She quickly decided against it though, realizing that she was most likely still asleep and she’d hate to rouse her just because of a silly headache and a scare.

She was just about to get up to start getting ready until Portia arrived when she heard a faint knock on the door. Even just by her knock, she could recognize her: loud enough for someone who’s awake to hear, but not enough to pull her out of sleep. Not bothering to ask who it was, Nadia finally got up and headed to the door, pulling her robe closer to her body, opening it.

Clearly, by her expression, she wasn’t expecting Nadia to be awake, but those wide eyes showing surprise soon melted into blushy cheeks as she took in the countess’ appearance. It wasn’t the first time she’d seen her so dressed down, as she’d even bathed with her before, but there was something more private and delicate to seeing her like this. She was almost scared of breaking the fragile mood that seemed to have formed in between them and taking both of their current vulnerability, the apprentice decided to just not speak.

Her presence was always welcome, so she didn’t bother asking to come inside. If anything, Nadia’s body language seemed to be begging her to stay, to come closer, her eyes taking her in carefully, but with purpose. The countess guided her to the bed, beckoning her to come closer as she sat back against the headboard and so she did, sinking into the soft mattress and pillows, shoulder to shoulder and knee to knee with the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. She could have easily chosen to sit further away, Nadia’s bed was big enough for them to have plenty of space without even sensing each other nearby, but that wasn’t what they both wanted at the moment. If anything, Nadia was tired of sleeping in a big bed without anyone to share it with.

Both of them thought of asking the other what was wrong but by now, with how many times something similar had happened, they didn’t need to. The countess had her premonitions and headaches, the magician had the fragments of her past and unsettling nightmares. On nights like this one, Nadia would lay her head on her chest and count her heartbeat up to a thousand, reminding herself she was safe and alive, despite what her dreams told her. The apprentice would play with her long hair, always careful not to tangle it too much, sometimes braiding it with skilled hands. The touch was grounding for them both.

After a while, the countess looked up at her magician, and she would deposit a soft kiss on the shorter girl’s forehead, silently thanking her for the comfort and the new hairstyle. She’d have Portia work around the braids she’d made later this morning, not wanting to ruin her careful work. Her servants would make them better, but they didn’t hold the same sentimental value and preciousness.

Unprompted, the apprentice began speaking, voice quiet.

“I dreamt of you this time.”

It was unusual for her to start a conversation, but Nadia welcomed it. Her voice also grounded her, and it was like music to her ears after so long in silence.

“You were asleep and wouldn’t wake up. Like it happened months back.” The distress was evident in her voice, and she didn’t need to say anything else for the countess to understand. She always understood.

“I am very much awake,” Nadia started, careful of her words, pressing another kiss to her forehead “I’m afraid you won’t get rid of me that quickly.”

She gave her a soft smile, unable to keep it in at the kiss. “I know… It just worried me to wake up alone after that.”

“Well,” Nadia’s eyes lit up, like they usually would when she had an idea, “I think that maybe we should change that, should we not? My bed is certainly big enough.”

With a shift, Nadia was now laying next to her, holding equally just as close. This way she could see her magician’s face better, and it told her she liked the idea.

“Are you sure? I know your bedroom and privacy are important to you.”

“Always so considerate…” The countess pressed another kiss, this time to the very tip of her nose, stealing a soft laugh from her lips. “But yes, I am sure. Your presence has been more soothing than this room for a while now. More so, you look positively adorable laying in my bed.” With her telltale smirk and another affectionate kiss, this time the countess stole a pink blush from her cheeks. The apprentice wasn’t fazed by it for long though.

-

After a long day of dealing with rich, pompous people, one of them spilling tea all over her dress and one of the braids she had previously made having to be remade by someone other than her lover, Nadia was tired. 

She decided to take a bath, asking to be left alone. Taking her clothes off, wiping away her makeup and letting her hair down, she stopped being the countess and started being Nadia for the evening. 

Nadia soaked in the water until it turned cold and her fingers turned wrinkly, drying herself and slipping her robe on, quietly heading to her bedroom. No one was in the halls, so she must have been in there for longer than she thought. Everything was quiet, but as soon as she approached her door, she heard soft humming coming from inside. Smiling to herself, she opened it just barely, watching her magician dance to herself. Her movements weren’t exuberant, she was swaying from the left to the right, lost in the rhythm. 

She almost felt bad to have left her waiting for so long, but she didn’t dwell much on it. Quietly walking inside, she came behind her, wrapping her arms around her, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. At first, she seemed surprised, but the magician soon recognized her, turning around in her arms to press a soft kiss of her own to her face, having to lean up a bit. 

They easily fell back in the mood they were in hours before, guiding each other in a simple dance. No one was leading, simply moving to the music the apprentice was dancing to before, taking the chance to roam their bodies with soft touches and small kisses. It was innocent, loving touches with no other intentions. Nadia wondered how long she’d been able to go on without simple joys like this one, without her heart being filled with love.

Cupping her cheek and leaning down just slightly to compensate the height difference, the countess kissed her magician, hoping to convey all that she felt in that moment. Perceptive as always, her lover got the message, kissing back with just the same love, pouring her emotions into the kiss. They spent a few seconds, maybe minutes like that, and no matter how long they were kissing, both always felt like it ended too soon.

The apprentice’s head went to its place on the crook of Nadia’s neck as if it was always meant to lay there and they swayed for a few moments more. They both eventually got tired and the big, comfortable bed became more appealing.

Nadia led her lover to lay down with her, and they were quick to find comfort in each other's arms, their soft touches becoming more sluggish as they were taken by the warm and fluffiness of the blankets. It was unknown which was the one to close their eyes first, but just was Nadia thought her apprentice had fallen asleep, her soft voice resonated through the quiet room.

“I love you.” Nadia had never felt more warmth as those words lulled her to sleep, and that night, no nightmares haunted both of them.


End file.
